The invention relates to a solenoid valve that can switch a fluidic communication.
Such solenoid valves are known in different configurations. One example can be found in document DE 201 00 471 U1. It comprises an actuating drive having two coils which actuate a commutation rocker. The commutation rocker acts on a diaphragm which in turn can cooperate with two valve seats. The diaphragm simultaneously forms the separation between the actuating drive and the fluidic side of the valve.
Generally, attempts are made to configure such valves in an increasingly compact manner. However, any manufacturing tolerances have a more aggravating effect the more compact the valves are by design, because the actuating forces that are obtainable by the actuating drive of the valve (preferably a solenoid coil) are greatly reduced with an increasingly smaller constructional volume. At the same time, the manufacturing tolerances of the components can only be reduced with great expenditure. The fact that it is no longer possible to considerably reduce the required space for the fluidic and electrical connections further complicates the miniaturization.
The object of the invention consists in providing a compact solenoid valve.